


Dancing

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Sheriarty Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Prompt fill for Flufftober 2019Day 1





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: davin-james-gethin-vernon-mcgann.tumblr.com/

"Dance with me, Jim." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a demand. It was a simple spoken request from one man to his boyfriend of three years.  
  
"Not now, love, I'm busy," was the regretful reply. "Later perhaps."  
  
"Dance with me." Persistent, insistent, not taking 'no' for an answer. Sherlock hadn't even so much as stepped away from Moriarty's home office desk.  
  
"There's no music..."

"An obvious, yet incorrect observation. With us there's always music. You know that. A trilling piano movement in your mind, a violin concerto in mine. Our heartbeats keeping perfect tempo..."  
  
James sighed. How could he continue to refuse when Sherlock used poetry like that against him? He closed his laptop and rose from his office chair, pushing it into place. "How very unfair of you to use such words against me. You know I'm a prisoner of my love and infatuation for you."  
  
A grin crossed Sherlock's face, crinkling the corners of his sharp, blue-green eyes. "And why shouldn't I use that to my advantage?" He took Jim's hand and pulled him close, melding their bodies together. He kissed the shorter man's nose and, with little effort thanks to impeccable muscle memory, led him through a flawless slow foxtrot.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
